


You're Too Short To Be That Full Of Shit

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in the middle of jerking you off and you want me to tell you a story?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Short To Be That Full Of Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. Enjoy :)

"Leo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me a story?"

Cristiano was lying on his back, head propped up by the mound of pillows on his king sized bed while Leo, who had stripped them both naked, was straddling his hips, stroking Cristiano's cock.

He was eyeing the older man, wearily.

"I'm in the middle of jerking you off and you want me to tell you a story?"

"Mhm." the older man had replied, his trademark smirk stretching across his face.

 _Weirdo_ , Leo thought to himself, but Cristiano rarely asked him for anything during sex - he usually let Leo have whatever he wanted - so he went along with it.

"Well." Leo began. "I had a dream about you the other night."

"You make it sound like that doesn't happen often?" Cristiano said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not really." Leo said nonchalanty. "I don't usually dream but when I do, it's almost always about that cute Colombian boy that you play with. What's his name? James Rodri - OW!"

Cristiano slapped Leo on the ass. Hard. The throbbing aftershock of the contact making his toes curl.

"Fucker." Leo gritted through his teeth. Cristiano winked at him.

"Tell me about this super rare dream you had about me then?"

"Oh, it was a good one." Leo said, still stroaking Cristiano's cock lazily. "Really dirty though."

"Oh yeah?" Cristiano ran his hands up and down Leo's thighs causing the younger man to shiver.

"Yeah ... we were on a yacht in Ibiza. Just you and me." Leo began. "It was night time, I remember the stars being out because you had me on my back on the deck. We were covered in sweat 'cause we'd been fucking for hours ..."

"Hours huh?" Cristiano was breathing a little heavier now.

"Mhmm, you were going slow. Teasing me. I thought I was going to explode."

Leo subconsciously began to stroke Cristiano more firmly, causing the older man to buck up into the contact.

"What happened after that?" Cristiano rasped out.

"Mmmm." Leo closed his eyes and smiled as the images came rushing back to him.

"I tried to flip us over but you pinned my hands above my head. I was squirming like crazy, so you stopped."

Leo flicked his thumb over the head of Cristiano's cock. Cristiano bit back a groan as to not disrupt Leo's story, but he was slowly losing his self control.

"You made me beg." Leo continued, expertly twisting his wrist up and down Cristiano's throbbing member.

"How did you beg? What did you say?" Cristiano reached up and circled Leo's nipples with his thumb. Leo keened and grabbed his own cock, rubbing it alongside Cristiano's in the same hand.

"I said ..."

Cristiano couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed Leo by the hair and bent the younger man forward so he could kiss him, deeply. Their tongues slotted together perfectly as Leo jerked them off with a ferocity that only came out on the football pitch.

"You said what baby?" Cristiano tried asking between kisses, but the feeling of Leo's hand along with the sensation of their cocks sliding wetly against each other was driving him mad.

"Cris." Leo whined into Cristiano's mouth. "Fuck, _nene_."

Cristiano placed his hand over top of Leo's, adding an extra pressure against their slick cocks.

They were both so close, but Cristiano needed to hear it. "Tell me Leo. Tell me how you begged."

They were so flustered that Cristiano had to use his free hand to grab Leo by the hair and focus him on what he was saying.

Leo was having a hard time keeping his eyes open but he forced himself to meet Cristiano's eyes.

"I said please ..."

"Please what?" Cristiano couldn't hold back much longer.

"Please ..."

"Leo, fuck, stop fucking around."

"Please ..." Leo raked his nails up the side of both of their cocks before cupping Cristiano's balls and rolling them in his hand and just before Cristiano was about to come, Leo leaned forward and whispered into his ear ...

"Please ... invite Rodriguez to join us next time. It'll be a lot more fun."

Cristiano came, hard and seething, but he came nonetheless.

"You little shit!" he gasped between tremors. "You son of a bitch, why the fuck," the older man was having a hard time catching his breath "would you say that?! Just wait until I can get it up again, you're going to pay you motherfucker!"

Leo smirked as he worked the older man through the rest of his orgasm. He hadn't come yet, but it was worth it just to see him lose his cool.

Cristiano was looking at him like the younger man had just shit in his cereal. It made Leo laugh, so he kissed his way down Cristiano's body, lapping up the older mans cum as he went.

Cristiano wasn't impressed.

"I suppose you aren't going to help me with this? Leo asked as he continued jerking himself off.

Cristiano just grunted, looking away indignantly.

Leo sighed. "That's fine _nene_." He leaned down and pecked Cristiano on the lips before shimmying off of him and making his way to the bathroom.

"I'll just go take care of this by myself." He said looking over his shoulder, eyeing Cristiano carefully.

"That cute Colombian boy of yours provides me with a lot of good wank material."

Cristiano just blinked at the younger man as he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

" _Puta_."

" ..."

"SEE IF I EVER ASK YOU TO TELL ME A STORY AGAIN, ASSHOLE!"


End file.
